


helpful tips 4 u!

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>ok, so</em><br/><em>here's how you make out with your hot swimmer boyfriend!</em><br/>(or: sometimes, even the team manager needs coaching)</p>
            </blockquote>





	helpful tips 4 u!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t34lbloods (perculious)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perculious/gifts).



ummmm ya so like the thing about rei-chan is: he’s super shy and cute and all that blushy-blushy “OMG! nagisa-kun you can’t hold my HAND, we’re in PUBLIC” as far as relationship stuff goes, and like, normally it’s all, wow, what a buzzkill, right? am i right?  i’m sooo right.  except with rei-chan it’s cute. so like, wow, bummer, except totally not.  not a bummer at all.  it’s actually super hot? lol!  
  
no because, like, you get him alone, okay?  hold his hand and look him in the eyes and go “walk with me rei-chan~!” and then just take off and he’ll follow, because he’s super sweet like that and doesn’t do the thing that haru does, which is like, suddenly he weighs ten times more than he normally does and you can’t budge him whatsoever.  not rei-chan~!  rei-chan follows along.  
  
so you do that and then you take him out behind the bleachers or whatever’s convenient, you know, a tree or something, and you’re like “rei-chan…” and he’s like “yes nagisa-kun what did you want to discuss” and it’s like OMG you coy little minx! but like he’s tooootally a natural? like i swear.  one hundred percent natural.  like it doesn’t even occur to him and he really believes deep down in his soul that maybe you want to ask him to explain fluid mechanics or how to set up a riemann sum.  what a peach!  
  
and so then i’m usually like, okay, i gotta admit it, he’s super fun to tease, so i’m like - “rei-chan, what do you think?” and get all up in his grill, and that’s when he gets the picture, like, my lips are all puckered up and milimeters away from his face and then BOOM, he gets it.    
  
i’m gonna smooch him.  he knows.  he knows the smooch is imminent.  and his whole face goes red.  
  
i’m not even exaggerating.  his whole face.  all of it.  
  
anyway then he’s like, at a loss for words for a minute, and so next i’m mega patient.  give him the ol’ sultry eyes.  the “hello there sailor” face.  the “speak now or forever hold your peace” glance.  y’know the one.  like, a sexy face. but not too sexy?  but just sexy enough.  whatever, just wing it!  
  
and rei-chan is like “um - nagisa-kun - we’re at school -“  
  
so like, i duck in close to his ear so my breath kinda tickles him? he’s sensitive <3 it’s super cute <3 and i’m like “we’re alone now, rei-chan.”  and THAT’S when i get a little handsy.  not before then! don’t wanna give my babe a heart attack lol!  
  
because he’s soooo shy!  he’s so tense and nervous all the time, it’s like, he can’t go from zero to one twenty at the drop of a pin, you have to rev him up gently.  idk about other boys but my rei-chan is a precious baby faun, you have to take plenty of time.  so i slide my hands down his waist and give his hips a squeeze (he squeaaaaaks it’s adoooorbs) and then lean a liiiittle bit closer.  
  
and he’s like, oh nagisa-kun… (like an anime!!!)  
  
so i pull back and i look him dead in the eyes, okay? dead in the eyes.  super serious right now.  so he knows i’m not messing around.  and i say, “i want to kiss you, rei-chan.”  
  
serious as hell.  that’s important, that he knows this is Business.  like, no jokes here only Hard Core Truth.  
  
boom.  
  
the faces he makes are just.  precious.  okay? too precious for words.  it’s like watching him melt into a happy little puddle. you’d have to be there to get what i mean, but like, if you get to see those faces, it’s like candy for your eyes? it’s soooo yum <3 and like i wanna eat it up, but not in like, a greedy hungry kinda way, in like a sex way, you know? ya you totally know.  
  
and he just leans into me and hesitates and his arms shake a little tiny bit and it’s perfect.  one hundred percent perfect.  
  
so i’m like “let me kiss you.”  
  
it’s best if like he’s leaning on something because - lmao i totally thought this was just some shoujo manga BS but HE REALLY DOES IT - he gets kinda dizzy and weak in the knees? so like, i’m leaning him into a tree or a bleacher or a bench or whatEVER, and that way, when he quits hesitating and ducks his head down, there’s no falling over.  trust me it’s best this way!    
  
but yeah, so like, he’s into it now.  he’s on board with the program.  so i sneak a hand up to cup his face and veeeeery gently press my lips onto his a little bit - like, real careful, like, pretend you’re trying not to startle a baby bird or smth like that.  the face touching makes his eyes flutter almost-shut, and he’s usually got his arms around my shoulders by that point, so like, i know he’s into it.  he didn’t do that whole hugging me back thing at first until i was like rei-chan, it’s okay, touch me too - NOT IN THAT WAY I PROMISE I’M A GENTLEMANNNN - and then he was like an octopus! like omg he was totally holding back on me with all his passionate swoonings? fricking cute!!!! secret cuddle monster!  
  
so yeah i’m just laying these soft lip-touching kisses on him at a nice, slow pace, and massaging his jaw, kinda?  he makes these adoooorable little squirmy noises and starts to breathe a li’l bit harder and it’s ultra ultra amazing.  i can’t even tell you how beautiful rei-chan is.  like, wow.  too much!  but it’s also super nice? like, super-super nice.  just relaxing with him a little bit at a time, and, i think this is a kissing thing, but your lips get a little used to it after a while?  it’s kinda tingly or whatever, it feels good.  and so rei-chan gets relaxed and fiiiinally gets a little more enthusiastic, and starts pressing his mouth a little firmer on mine, brushing his lips a little harder, and so that’s when i’m like, allllll riiiiight, let’s get steamy <3  
  
the hand on the face thing probably like relaxes his jaw or something so he’s not super surprised or keeping his teeth clenched like a li’l nervous nelly.  i think it’s like, a good move romantics-wise, of course, but also kinda like a signal.  a making-out signal.  very important!  touch the face.  and like, my other hand is usually just rubbing up and down his back, cuz, ummmm hello have you even SEEN this back? his body is amaaaazing it’s like omg i just wanna touch this and make you flex for me~ but lmao like i’d say that! just a nice simple backrub to keep things smooth!  
  
anyway yeah that’s when i’m like, okay, send out the tongue.  
  
ONLY THE TIP, GOU-CHAN!  omg lmaoooo that sounded sooo dirty omg hahaha one minute  
  
OKAY OKAy.  just the teeeeeensiest bit of tongue! and i kinda run it like, between his a little?  not like, shoving it in (LOLOLOLOLOL OTL) or anything super fast like that!!!!!! just like a nice cute li’l hello!  and i lick like, along the inside of his upper lip.  or like, a quick little nudge in the middle, like i’m teasing, kinda.  cute and flirty.  and then after a little bit of that, like, rei-chan’s mouth opens up a bit for me, just naturally, and there’s that moment when both of you are breathing with your mouths into each other’s mouths, kinda, and it’s. ok i guess it sounds a little gross but it’s super intimate. and you ALREADY introduced spit with the tongue thing so don’t overthink this one.  
  
and i kinda hover there for like a second or two until rei-chan meets my eyes? 

it’s important.  the whole intimacy thing.  he’s usually fogging up his glasses a little by then (<3!!!!!!) and he looks totally dazed, and, honestly?  i’m also pretty dazed at that point because kissing rei-chan feels amaaaazing. and it REALLY DOES make you feel dizzy!  who knew, right?  TRUE MANGA CONFESSIONS~ hahaha lol tmi  
  
ummm and THAT’S when i slip the tongue in for real.  like, ‘cause his jaw is open, and i’m like petting his face so he knows i’m into it, it’s totally time to go beyond the teeth and into the mouth zone.  tongue touching.    
  
TONGUE KISSES ahahahaha omg rei-chan is so sweet how to put it??? how do i even describe the ol’ mouth tango?

like, i’ll slide mine inside his mouth a little gently and he’ll sloooowly trace around mine, and then i close my lips a little over his and suck a little to coax his tongue out a liiiiittle bit more and he makes this adoooorable little sigh and just goes ahead and returns the favor! tongue in my mouth! making friends with my tongue!

omg you’re gonna be like “ewwwww” but i promise it’s awesome.  like it’s super hot, and wet, and you’re just so close to each other you don’t really notice anything else, it’s like tunnel vision?!  whatever, just try it!  
  
but yaaaaah so the sorta gentle sucking back and forth tongue friending goes on for a while. or, yknow, just however long feels right! rei-chan gets pretty lost in the moment cause he’s a total romantic sweetheart, all swoon-swoon clutching my shoulders and holding me close, so i usually pet his back a little firmer and also maaaybe run my fingers through his hair, like, encouraging touches.  you’re-doing-great touches.  i-love-your-kisses touches.  that kinda thing!  and like, you kinda get into a rhythm?

i think it helps if you sorta rock back and forth a little together, because that’s kinda soothing, but also it establishes a little tempo to kiss along with, and for some reason that feels better than just going at it like crazy.  (idk - i think the wild crazy face-eating stuff would only happen if we were both SUPER HEATED UP!!! and rei-chan was just like NAGISA-KUN, I NEED YOUR SWEET KISSES! and i was like I’M ON IT BABY!!! lol that would get suuuper Adult suuuuuper fast omg)  
  
ANYWAY, that’s when the kisses get hotter! omg i could kiss rei-chan forever i swear he’s so delicious it’s unbeliiiieeeevable.  like i just want to climb inside his body or something or eat him up or wrap around him like a blanket and touch his junk and stuff!!!!!!! no lie! i am being totally sincere here - i have totally felt up his ass and i probably would have touched his Full Junk if it weren’t, you know, my bashful skittish “nagisa we’re at SCHOOL!” rei-chan. 

but that’s like, the ideal place to keep the make out sesh, imo.  the hot zone.  the “ughhhh these clothes are between my hands and your lucious butt and this makes me angry so i’m gonna kiss the SHIT out of you!” area.  sorta passionate, sorta steamy, but not quiiiiite taking any clothes off.  got it?  
  
oh and if you’ve got like, a couch or something, that’s the best time to just kinda drape yourself on top of him and have yourself a real boyfriend feast.  heheh. like - yeah i totally love teasing him if we’re cuddling. he gets soooo sweet and confused and i just end up kissing him even more!!!! like i duck down and kiss him off-beat, or like, tangle our legs together, nice n’ daring… maybe bite his lips a little! use your imagination here!  
  
sooooo in conclusion, making out is like eating a million cartons of ice cream on a hot hot summer day, or like, fifty popsicles!? i’m so into it! and i’m 100% sure rei-chan loves it too!  he reaaaaally likes my kisses, heheh…. if anything, he gets even more steamed up than i do! (omg okay don’t ever let him know i told you but he ASKED PERMISSION TO TOUCH MY BUTT….. FOR REAL…. O M G I NEARLY CRIED LAUGHING POOR REI-CHAN!  omg im laughing just thinking about it omg one minute)  
  
okay okay  but like, yeah!  that’s basically how i win my boy rei-chan over with my devilish charms. lmao hope this helps…. good luck gou-chan!  kiss the boy!!!!  
  
oh! and ONE LAST THING…. gimme all the details about your BF or i’m telling rin you’re dating someone!!!!!!!!!!!

(no but for real!!! i’m dying over here!  you HAVE to share!)  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
nagisa-chan <3


End file.
